


live

by In_fridge



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 不破和灭大眼瞪小眼不破谏中心 有大量提到灭 但不是cp向
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Horobi





	live

**Author's Note:**

> 内含大量的个人角色理解
> 
> 比较早些时候写的

灭亡迅雷站的司令塔冷静得吓人。

不破谏隐隐约约能感受到修玛吉亚和人类之间的不同，尽管他的脑回路过直难以深思此类问题，不过显然“摧毁”或是“破坏”一类的词对灭算不上什么正儿八经的威胁。当然了，人类受到的伤害会长久以往的存留在记忆里，大到父母的死亡，小到昨天被文件划伤的手指。而机器受到的伤害只是一次返厂维修和可以被消除的数据。不破不觉得自己是个多么惜命的人，但和修玛吉亚，准确点说，和灭比起来好像这种程度上的不惜命也算不上什么。

被拘束服限制了行动又断开了一切和外部链接的修玛吉亚只是永久的坐在属于他（准确来说，属于AIMS，只是目前也不会有别的谁会去用）的椅子上用那种半是轻蔑的眼神看着少数进出实验室的人类。曾经不破用各种武器顶在灭的脑袋上进行威胁，理所当然没有取得什么收获。后来不破终于理解了灭对于自己所谓“性命”的不以为然，终于不再拿“生命安全”作为谈判的筹码，可生起气来还是要把配枪往那白皙的脖颈上指。

没有筹码的谈判就像是小学生的模拟联合国一样莫名其妙又惹人发笑，不破不愿意再去面对那个仿佛不破不去破坏就会永远坐在那的雕塑，可是毫无进展的复仇驱使他往门那边走去，尽可能的从蝎子嘴里找到半小块象牙。

事实上不破的谈判技术很烂，他已经不记得自己是压根没学校过相关课程还是学过了之后就忘记，总之几轮交流下来到是灭从他嘴里得到不少新的信息，不破只好庆幸现在没有人再来指责他工作能力不强。

不破知道自己寻找灭亡迅雷残党的原因是什么。看到停止运行的灭对那一刻不破就知道了复仇结束后的自己会有多么空虚。不应该用复仇做目标，不应该用愤怒做推力，不应该用生命做燃料。可是不破谏这个名字底下除了这些令人气恼的执念以外已经什么都不剩了，曾经的梦想在少年时就被修玛吉亚打破碾碎变成了事到如今再也想不起来的握不住的沙。

他必须得有一个复仇对象。最好不是和灭亡迅雷的司令塔一样冷静得吓人的。

那样不破谏就会更快的被撕裂在战斗之中，而不是在胜利之后的不咸不淡中悄悄死于平静，那比一切更值得不破谏害怕。


End file.
